original_sinsfandomcom-20200213-history
Events
Season 1 # Highever # Templo Diane # The Circle Tower N°1 # Kirkwall + Escanor´s Tavern # Alamarri Islands + Ban´s dungeon # Mountains with Ban + Meliodas + Templars # Redcliffe + The Wardens # Gray Dragon free + Javert go alone # Lothering (Karanes Javert + Trost Randir) # Portal Karanes + Javert fucking dead # Javert reborn + The Mage tower + Cirylla + IDs # Trip to Dragons peak + Salamander + Hydramander # Dragon peaks + Gray Dragon + Merli + Margal # Merli´s hidden house Season 2 Session N°1 - A lord of devils appears (11/01/20) Our heroes gathered in a tavern in the city of Alamar to define their next steps and listen to Javert's proposal to form a guild that brings new ideals to the lands of Ferelden, taking advantage of Merli's treasure. "''... ''I am not looking for money, I am not looking for wealth, I am not looking for glory. I am looking for an idea, a concept. I want people to talk about "Des Vertus", or whatever you want us to call each other. -with a smile - I want you to see to reach our banners as a sign of hope, of tranquility. I don't want us to be mercenaries, I don't want us to be tyrants. There are many bad things in this world, and I want us to be quite the opposite. ... "- Part of the words Javert shared with his companions. To start with this proposal, they travel to Amaranthine to create an account at the national bank and deposit their money, 35.000 coins of golds, for this they had to make several trips between the Alamarri islands and Amaranthine. On the last trip to Amaranthine, Randir had a vision in which he saw a person lying on an altar with several hooded cultists around him, in turn, he saw two other people captured, in the same room, and the spirit of Merli sharing that vision with him. Randir used his illusion magic to show his companions what he had seen. Javert could tell that the person at the altar was Diane the Serpent the sin of Envy! The day after arriving at Amaranthine and before leaving for Lothering, the place chosen to form his guild, Merli communicated with Randir, informing him that one of the captured people, seen in the vision, was Meliodas the Dragon the sin of Wrath. On the other hand, Javert communicated with Ban, informing the situation and Ban responding, not too precise, that he found himself with Margal and was in his "home" looking for something... On their trip to Lotehring they met some simple farmers who wanted to attack their caravan but in the end they fled in terror when they heard, saw and almost felt the magic of our heroes, shouting: "Another portal, run!" Upon arriving at Lothering they headed to the Karanes district, finding their doors closed and guarded by the Templars, with the lietunant Altus Dohr on charge of the east gate, at the same time Randir noticed how a magical barrier covered the entire district. Cirylla decided to go to the Templar center in the Reltih district in search of Liva Luther, his superior, who granted him a pass to enter the Karanes district, ignoring what was happening inside. The heroes presented the pass and entered the district to find a desolate neighborhood, with the smell of death in the air and corpses of demons, creatures, templars, magicians and dwarfs everywhere. There they found a kind of crater in the center of it and to the north a huge "portal" being controlled by templars and magicians commanded by Almarg Redlock, using the antimagic field spell. Almarg Redlock informed them that he does not know the whereabouts of his brother Margal and that they were here days ago keeping the portal "off", also, he told them that there could be survivors in the southwest area and be careful because there were still creatures around. Before leaving for the southeast area, Javert cured a man who was affected by an Intellect Devourer, thinking that not long ago he found himself in the same situation, or worse. The heroes set out in search of survivors, and after believing that they had found a person among the rubble, the divine senses of Cirylla indicated otherwise. Javert lowered several sacred flames on the pile of rubble until he finished the creature, but Cirylla still felt not one, but several evil presences, Cirylla's divine sense throbbed. The heroes, unable to see what was stalking them, began to run to a safe place, but evil followed them and was reaching them. "Run, I'll take care of it," Cirylla shouted, turning around, drawing her sword and preparing to expect the worst. "Do you think you'll have all the fun?" Javert demanded with his foreign tone positioning himself next to Cirylla with his hammer held high and holding his shield firmly. "Cirylla tell me when you feel them coming," Randir exclaimed as he positioned himself behind them and and creating ice particles in one of his hands. "Now Randir!" and an ice bolt flew through the air between Ciry and Javert's shoulders, just hitting the ground... At that moment several spectral figures materialized from the ground between them, spectres, shadow demons and wraths had appeared. After a fight where the light of Cirylla, the firmness of Javert and the shields of Randir, made the difference, they managed to defeat all the creatures. Almost at the same moment, in which Cirylla dealt the final blow two roars were heard in the distance, in the direction of the portal. The first corresponded to a gigantic creature that was coming out through the portal and the second corresponded to Almarg, facing him against the flight of all his companions out of fear. Our heroes ran and rode to face the demon, a pit fiend to be exact, seeing how he threw and shattered the few templars and wizards who had stayed to fight. Arriving in the area they could see how the creature with only a couple of blows left Almarg almost unconscious, realizing at that moment that Cirylla was perhaps right and could not defeat him, but they had to try. Cirylla riding towards him, threw some beams of crackling energy, Javert created a spiritual weapon which attacked the demon and Randir concentrating all his power tried to send him back to hell, causing no effect with his actions, the Pit Fiend decided to counterattack. Feeling Randir as a clear threat, he raised his right hand and lowered a ball of fire on him. Randir resisted it, but it was clear that they could not face it. Cirylla taking Javert began to ride away from the demon, Randir preferred to become invisible and run, unaware that the fiend could still see him. The demon reached Randir and unleashing his anger he did three blows, one with his claw, another with his mace and finally with his tail. It really was a miracle, Randir was still standing, on his last breath he summoned a dimensional door and crossed it leaving him hundreds of meters away from the creature. At the same time that he was crossing the door he could see how Almarg, prostrated on a stone, evaporated a diamond in his hands creating a portal on the creature's feet catching it and sending it to another dimension. Resisting, the demon held on with his hands trying to break free, Almarg ran to him, hitting one of his claws and forcing him to let go but running out of strength to hit the other. The demon, almost on the other side, began to return when a spiritual mace was raised, the symbol of Marthammor! A morning star hit him directly causing the creature to release and fall completely inside the portal, Javert's spiritual weapon was still active! Cirylla and Javert, still nearby, watched the scene as Almarg fell unconscious and, through the other portal, out of control, creatures began to emerge in all directions and several towards Almarg's position. Without hesitation, they decided to return to Almarg, riding at full speed and raising his sword and hammer which emanated light and lightning correspondingly causing the creatures around him to be blazed or burned and others to flee in panic. When they arrived at Almarg, they placed him on Cirylla´s mount and ran towards the East Gate, they had to get out of here! On their way to the door, Templar guards ran to they direction led by Altus Dohr ready to fight, but seeing Mr. Almarg wounded and almost unconscious on Cirylla's horse, they were stunned. If Almarg had fallen, they would have no chance against what was there, their hearts stopped, fear began to flood them, Altus quickly raised his voice and shout, "Protect Lord Almarg! Heal his wounds and head to the door, we need reinforcements!" After passing the East Gate, Cirylla and Javert met Randir who told them what he had done and that he was the one who warned the templars of the fiend, although his real intention was only to get out of there!'' how the fiend''